Reliving The Memories
by Suprisebuttsecks
Summary: Marshall can't help but miss how Simone used to be, before she became posessed by that damn tiara, so he uses magic powder to return to his memories and relive his childhood. Unfortunatly, Fi, Cake, PG, and Simone herself end up getting drug into his memories with him. Can Marshall show them the good memories, while also hiding the ones that ruined his childhood.? Contains abuse.


**_Hiya, my lovelies. :D So, I know that I need to quit writing new stories, but I wanted to write this down before I forgot it. So, everyone remembers how in the episode "The Sleep Spell" or whatever how Finn and Jake went into Marceline's memories with that magic powder, right.? Well, I was wondering...what if Marshall Lee used the powder on himself every now and again to relive the memories of him and Simone (Female Simon).? Thus, this idea was born.! Please enjoy the story.! :D P.S Marshall Lee is 1,000 years old right now, and 4 in his memories. Simone is 1,040 years old, and in Marshy's memories she's 44. Mkay.? c:_**

**_Pairings: Please review and tell me what pairings you want to see. Here are some suggestions: MarshallXFionna, MarshallXPrinceGumball, MarshallXIceQueen, CakeXLord, PrinceGumballXFionna, PrinceGumballXIceQueen, or FionnaXIceQueen. Please vote, and if you have a pairing suggestion that I didn't put, tell me to add it in a review. Its highly important that you do this, for all pairings will be final by the third chapter. Thank you. ^-^_**

**_Warnings: Cussing, Gore, Child abuse, and Sad, tender moments that may make you cry._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, I'm just a weird dude with dreams. ;-;_**

(/OoO\) -Oh glob, I'm a page break.!

Anyone who could see the Vampire King right now would probably be laughing their ass off. Said vampire was currently crawling around on the ground, looking under his unused bed for his bag of magic powder. He growled in frustration when he still couldn't find it. Sitting up with a huff, Marshall flew to the other side of his bedroom, digging through his dresser drawers, throwing his clothes everywhere behind him.

"Aha.! Found you, ya' little basterd.!" He grinned triumphantly, snatching the bag of magic powder from the back of his dresser drawer. He glanced around his room lazily, letting out an annoyed sigh when he saw how messy it had become during his search. He contemplated cleaning it now, or later for about two seconds before scoffing and flying out of his room. The Vampire King flew into his living room, before he allowed his feet to touch the floor. He started walking towards his uncomfy couch, wobbling here and there as he tried not to back out. This was always one of the hardest parts of going into his memories; convincing himself to go through with it.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this today..." He mumbled to himself. "No.! The fuck am I saying.? It has to be today. 996 years ago today...Ugh.! Why does this have to be so difficult.?!" He growled in frustration, gripping his shaggy, black hair and roughly tugging on it. Sighing, Marshall loosened his grip, letting one arm fall to his side as he ran the other one through his dishelved hair. "Okay, Marshall, you can do this. Just pour the dust on your head, not that hard." He reassured himself as he plopped down onto the hard cushions of the couch. Just as he sprinkled the dust on himself, his front door suddenly burst open with a loud 'BANG'.

"Huh.? The fu-" Marshall started. 'Shit, I must've forgotten to lock my door.!' He thought angrily.

"Hey, Marshall.!" Fionna the Human greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey, boooooyyyyy." Cake The Cat chimed in, albeit hesitantly. She was still scared of/pissed at Marshall, after all. Prince Gumball just gave an acknowledging nod, to which Marshall returned.

"Wha-" Marshall couldn't stop the yawn that slipped through his pale pink lips. 'Damn that magic powder, making me all tired and junk.' He mentally hissed. "What're you girls doing here.?" He asked blearily, bringing up a pale green hand to rub at his suddenly heavy eyes. Gumball scowled at the vampire, not liking being called a girl. "Aha, whoops, what're you girls, and Gumbutt doing here.?" The prince's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink than usual, his expression was a mix between embarrassed and pissed.

"Um...are you okay, dude.?" Fionna enquired.

"Huh.? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm-" He cut himself off with another yawn, stretching his long limbs out before continuing. "I'm just really tired." He said lamely. "So, what brings you ladies, and Mr. Stuffy to big, bad Marshall Lee.?" He smirked, though the mischievousness of it was downed by the way his eyes kept fluttering shut, only for the vampire to snap them open a few seconds later.

"Er, are you sure.?" The blonde asked wearily. At the affirmative nod she received from the King of Vampires, the bunny-like teen was quick to brighten up. Even Cake perked up a bit, playing with a baseball she found beside the couch. As the cat entertained herself by batting the ball back and forth, Fionna jumped into the air and did a flip, before falling on Marshall's couch. "Ugh, oww, crud, man. I forgot how janky your couch is." She whimpered, rubbing her sore butt. Marshall Lee chuckled fondly at his friend, remembering the last time she did something similar when she came over to watch Heat Signature.

"Soooo...? What do you want.?" The Vampire King asked patiently, albeit lazily.

"Eh.? Oh yeah.! We saw the Ice Queen come this way, so we chased her 'til we got around here." Marshall visibly tensed at the mention of The Ice Queen, but the blonde didn't seem to notice, continuing on with her explanation as Prince Gumball sat between her and Marshall. "After chasing her for about five minutes we lost her, so we came in to see if you'd help us find her. So will ya'.? Will ya'.? Will ya'.? Will ya'.?" She asked. "I know you're tired, but we could really use your help.!"

"Hmm, I dunno', Fi. Not really my idea of a fun date." Marshall teased, smirking when Fionna's face turned bright red, Gumball's face twisting at the thought of Marshall and Fionna on a date.

"N-no.! That's not what I meant.! Ugh, dude, will you just come help.?"

"Nah, I'm too tired. I'd probably just get in your way anyway. Maybe next time, doll face." He smirked, ruffling Fionna's bunny hat affectionately. The blonde sighed in disappointment, flopping down face-first onto the stone-like cushions of the couch.

"Ymmmm nebennnnn wannn toe duuu mnyting wiiff mnnnn." She mumbled incoherently. Marshall sighed, reaching down and pulling her face up by the ears of her bunny hat. "You never want to do anything with me." She clarified with a pout. A look of guilt crossed Marshall's handsome face at the realization of how true that statement was. When was the last time he hung out with Fionna and Cake.? Days.? Weeks.? Thinking back, the last time he even saw the two girls was a couple months ago, when he and Fionna convinced Cake to go with them to a rock concert Marshall was performing at. Sighing, Marshall was about to tell the blonde that he'd do something with her tomorrow when Cake suddenly stretched up onto the couch.

"Huh, what's this stuff.? Fairy dust, or something.?" Cake asked curiously, grabbing Marshall's bag of magic powder and peeking inside.

"NO.! DON'T TOUCH THAT.!" The vampire hissed panickedly, reaching forward to try and snatch the bag back from the magical cat.

"AHH.! He's gonna' kill me.!" She shrieked, flailing backwards off of the couch, the bag slipping from her paws, flinging magic dust everywhere.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.! Look what you did, you stupid feline.!" He growled angrily. That was the only way to return to his memories, and that stuffs not easy to get a hold of.

"I-" Cake started, only to jump as Marshall's door, once again, slammed open, this time, The Ice Queen flying inside.

"Here you are, you stupid Tomboy.!" She cackled wildly, raising her blue hands to shoot ice at Fionna. "This time I'll-Huh.? What's this stuff.?" She asked, her nose wrinkling in displeasure. "It's making me sleepy..." She mumbled, her movements getting slower and slower as she made her way to the couch.

"Y-yeah, what is this stuff, Marshall.?" Fionna asked blearily, rubbing her left eye with her hand. Cake was lying across Fi's shoulders, yawning repeatedly, until finally, she fell asleep. Fionna was quick to follow, falling back onto the couch in unconsciousness. PG was out like a light, not even a second after Fi fell asleep. The Ice Queen stumbled over to the couch, her hands glowing blue like she was about to shoot ice out of them, before she suddenly fell face-first onto the floor. Marshall Lee scowled tiredly, glaring at the three women and the prince in his house.

"Glob damnit all. Why now.? Why today.?" He mumbled, before finally giving in to the overwhelming desire to sleep, falling half-on-half-off of the couch.

(/OoO\) -Oh glob, I'm a page break.!

**_So, I've only written about 4 pages, but I think that s good enough for right now. :P But don't worry, I'm already working on the second chapter, I'll try to finish it before I post this, I don't like leaving you guys on TOO big of a cliffhanger. xD_**


End file.
